The present invention relates to a device for application of liquid products such as paint, glue and similar products and comprises a container holding the product and an applicator roller which is mounted at the front wall of the container and communicates with the container interior via a discharge aperture formed in the front wall of the container.
A prior-art paint applicator device comprises a container holding the liquid product and a pan in communication therewith and into which the roller dips to pick up paint. However, this device is suitable for painting of ceilings only, as it may not be tilted sufficiently to allow the roller to come into contact with a vertical wall to paint the same.
This prior-art device also has the further disadvantage that the paint may not without further flow from the container to the pan. The passage between the container and the pan is such as to necessitate tilting of the device to allow paint to flow from the container to the pan, and in order that this operation be possible, the device must be turned away from the ceiling sufficiently far to avoid abutment of the upper face of the device against the ceiling. As a result, the painting job must be interrupted from time to time. This prior-art device thus fails to provide continuous supply of paint to the application roller.